


Social Stars

by PlayerOneMell



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jeremy is a boo, Jeremys shy, Michaels a gamer, Multi, Panic, YouTube, boyf riends - Freeform, i really can't tag, video games - Freeform, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: “Chrissy’s on the scene.” Christine smiles. Her outro. “And Scene!”“Hello my little valentine’s!” Chloe would roll her shoulders. “Stay lovely.”“Brooke is Lohst is the world!” Brooke giggles with her intro and outro. “Until I’m lost again!”“Jakey D and Rich! Here to make your life better.” The two would call. “See you next time on Pyro and Jake!” And Rich would always add. “I’m not a pyro!”“See you next time gossipers! Remember, always keep your eyes open.” Jenna calls, her outro.Then there’s Michael. “Michael Mell, Online!” It’s always a peace sign with him. “Player One: Offline.”





	Social Stars

Jeremy Heere is a shy kid, it’s just something everyone understood. He's shy, and feels out of place. However, Social media is what affects the youths these days. This makes Jeremy feel a little differently when all his friends on their phones during lunch. Everyone he is friends with is a YouTuber.

Michael runs a channels called ‘PlayerOneMell’. His channel includes video games, and vlogs. Michael’s socially anxious, but “It’s easier for me to talk to a screen than actual people.”

Christine runs a channel called ‘Christine's Scenes’, where she acts out and reviews musicals. She also does covers of songs. She's good at what she does, but does not beat Michael in popularity.

Chloe runs a channel called ‘Chloe’s Valentines’ which is a playoff of her name, of course. She does makeup tutorials and does stupid challenges with Brooke every once in awhile.

Brooke runs a channel called ‘Lost with Lohst’. It’s a well known fact that her family travels a lot. So, along with her wonderful beauty tutorials? Brooke has some travel vlogs.

Jenna runs a channel called ‘Rolan With It’ which is a gossip channel. Sometimes she goes live from school. Jeremy watches her channel when he’s been sick from school, which happens a lot.

Jake runs a joint channel with Rich called ‘PyronJake’, the Pyro part referring to Rich, of course. Rich and Jake also do stupid challenges, sometimes even prank calls. Every once in awhile? They post a really stupid stunt video.

Jeremy’s only ever subscribed to Michael, who jumps for joy when he gets a notification about his channel. Michael’s begged Jeremy a thousand times to come on his channel, but Jeremy won’t do it. That’s why he is so shocked when this day came along.

“Jer, come on my channel.” Michael nudges him. “My viewers are dying to see my adorable boyfriend.”  
“Mikey, I’m not going to do it.”  
“If you won’t do it for him, will you do it for me?” Christine questions.

Michael asking for Jeremy? That’s normal. Christine asking, not so much. What makes running a channel so great, anyhow? Jeremy just doesn’t want to be in the spotlight, especially on the internet. Not after the SQUIP incident.

“Why?” Jeremy mumbles, taking Michael’s hand in his.  
“Because! You’re an amazing singer.” Christine chirps.  
“You should do a challenge with us, Jeremy!” Jake says from the other side of the lunch table.  
“No way.” Jeremy shook his head and moves closer to Michael.

Michael is Jeremy’s safety, and this is too many questions for him to handle. Why did everyone suddenly want him on their channel?

“What about a makeup tutorial? You’d look really good in makeup, Jerry.” Chloe comments while taking a selfie.  
“Oh! You should come on a trip with me, and Vlog.” Brooke pitches in.  
“What about an interview for my channel?” Jenna asks.  
“It could be fun.” Rich suggests.

Jeremy is suddenly feeling so overwhelmed. Too many people are talking to him at once. Jeremy speeds out of the cafeteria, squeezing Michael’s hand before he leaves. Michael comes after him.

“Babe.” Michael grabs him by the shoulder. “Deep breaths.”

For all the talk of Jeremy wanting to be noticed junior year? He suddenly hates the idea. He suddenly doesn’t want to be the one who the story’s about.

“Michael.” Jeremy sighs, and hugs him. “Why does everyone want me on their channel?”

Michael sighs as well, and takes Jeremy into a dusty janitor closet. It’s where the two usually meet when one of them is panicking. Michael might be social media famous, but he’s still got major anxiety.

“Look.” Michael hands his phone to Jeremy.

Jeremy takes Michael’s phone and scrolls through the comments. How do so many people know he exists? There’s comments on everyone’s channels. Their viewers, subscribers, whatever, want Jeremy on their channel. They want to see Jeremy.

“How do they know I exist?”  
“Remember how I asked if it were okay if I mentioned you?” Michael takes the phone back, and pockets it.  
“Yeah?”  
“Well, everyone else started to mention you. Everyone knows we are all friends, right? So, they want to know who this mysterious Jeremy is.”  
“So, you all want me?””  
“Of course, you’re gorgeous. I love you so much. I would love you on my channel. Everyone else does too! Jer, baby, they know how great you are.” Michael gives a reassuring smile.

Jeremy looks at Michael, how could he say no to that face? His chocolate brown eyes are gleaming with hope. The chocolate brown eyes that melt Jeremy’s heart. Michael’s grinning so wide, his dimples are showing. Jeremy gives a small blush, and nods.

“Wait, really?”  
“For you.” Jeremy mumbles. “We start small.”  
“Okay.”

Michael takes out a camera he uses to Vlog. He turns it on and looks at Jeremy. Michael’s been working on Vlog about his days at school. His viewers think he’s popular, but he’s not.

“Michael, I’m scared.” Jeremy sits, legs crossed.  
“I know, I know.” Michael sits with Jeremy.  
“What do I even say?”  
“Whatever you want.” Michael takes Jeremy’s hand. “They know we are dating, so worry not.”

Jeremy takes a deep breath. Michael doesn’t censor his channel, though he does try not to swear when he can avoid it. Jeremy guesses that’s why Michael is the most popular of his friends. Michael’s subscriber count is extremely high.

“Ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be.” Jeremy sighs.

Michael smiles. He flips his camera, to make sure the lighting in the closer is alright. He presses record and immediately kisses Jeremy’’’s forehead, which causes Jeremy to look up.

“Michael Mell, online!” Michael gives a peace sign, it’s how he starts his videos. “I have a special guest, who would finally like to say hello to you guys.”

Michael looks over at Jeremy, who’s blushing profusely. Jeremy gives a small peace sign.

“Jeremy Heere, online.” Jeremy smiles at Michael. “I’m Michael’s boyfriend.”  
“Yup, this is my boy! Ain’t he just the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen?”  
“Micah..”  
“Sorry, babe. I just love you so much.” Michael smiles. “He’s only agreed to a small appearance, what do you say we go?”  
“No.”  
“Wanna tell them where we are?” Michael raises an eyebrow.

Jeremy nods, and Michael hands him the camera. Jeremy smiles at it and looks around for a moment.

“This is a janitor’s closet that Michael and I come to calm down sometimes. I have major anxiety, and he does too.”  
“Just a regular human, I am.”  
“You are not! You are gorgeous.” Jeremy giggles. “Anyhow, we were just in lunch with our friends, and I needed to get out of there. You know, our friends? You might watch them?”  
“They’ve been in other parts of the Vlog.” Michael smiles.

Jeremy nods, and hands the camera back to Michael, who talks to it for a little while. Jeremy watches and realizes that Michael’s right, it’s easy to talk to a camera. Michael is really good at it. Jeremy giggles at some of the jokes Michael’s made.

“I think that’s all for now gaymers.” Michael smiles, that’s what he calls his viewers.  
Jeremy leans over and kisses Michael’s cheek. “From player two!”  
“And Player One…” Michael kisses Jeremy’s nose.  
“Going offline.” They both say, and Michael closes the camera.

Michael puts his Vlog camera in his backpack as Jeremy curls into his side, grinning. Jeremy’s not quite sure how that went, but he had a lot of fun.

“Someone’s in need for some cuddles.” Michael throws his arms around Jeremy and kisses his head. “Have fun?”  
“A bit.”  
“I was gonna say, I don’t have to post that as part of the Vlog.”  
“No, it was fun. You should post it.” Jeremy looks at Michael. “Maybe we could game together sometime?”  
“Absolutely!” Michael nods.  
“Just no rush?”  
“Nope, we can take our time.”  
“Thank you.” Jeremy chirps, seeming happier than before.  
“Anything for you, baby. Anything at all.”

Later that night, Michael posted his Vlog. Jeremy adores watching the Vlog. He reads the comments and smiles. People like him, they really like him. So many hearts and positive comments. Which causes an outrage at lunch the next day.

“You went on Michael’s channel?” Brooke leans over the table, her necklace laying on it. “Why didn’t you tell us?” She whines.  
“You’re shy my fucking ass!” Chloe calls.

Jeremy winces, and Michael pulls him close, putting his phone down. He gives everyone at the table an unfriendly stare, and gives Jeremy a protective grip.

“Fuck off!” Michael glares at them.  
“Whoa, dude, we just want a piece.” Jake nudges Michael.  
“You are not taking advantage of my special Vlog with my boy. If he doesn’t want to be on your channel? He doesn’t have to be! Give him time.”

Jeremy takes a deep breath and looks at Jake. He looks at all his friends. He looks up at Michael.

“Thanks, handsome.” Jeremy smiles, holding onto to Michael. “But...I’d like to be on your channels.”  
“Really?” Christine jumps up, overjoyed.  
“Yes. Just not all at once, please.” Jeremy winces.

Michael smiles, proud of Jeremy. Jeremy’s coming out of his shell. Hopefully, Jeremy will join the kids in having one of his own channels.

“I want him first.” Christine says sweetly. “Come sing ‘Only Us’ from Dear Evan Hansen with me?”  
“Can you guys...not do a love song?” Michael asks.  
“Sure.” Christine shrugs.  
“Thank you.” Michael mumbles, getting a little shy himself.

Jeremy looks up and gives Michael’s cheek a kiss. He sits back down at the cafeteria table, and Michael sits next to him. Jeremy runs his fingers through his hair and then takes a deep breath.

“What about another Dear Evan Hansen song?” Jeremy asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“Absolutely.” Christine smiles.  
“Chrissy, what’s that...that one in the beginning?”  
“Michael, you’re not being very specific.” Christine sighs.  
“It’s a solo?” Michael raises an eyebrow.  
“Waving Through a Window? Everyone does Waving Through A Window!” Christine groans.  
“It’s the only song Mikey knows.” Jeremy smiles.

Michael isn’t exactly into theatre like Jeremy and Christine are. Jeremy will play him a theatre song here and there. Michael enjoys theatre, but secretly. Jeremy doesn’t know how much he knows.

“Jer can play guitar or something.”  
“It’s a ukulele.” Jeremy comments.  
“Mini guitar!” Rich exclaims.  
“Uh...sure.” Jeremy scratches the back of his neck. “Then you could sing all of it Christine, and I could do harmonies? I’ll learn it on the ukulele.”

Christine smiles, super thankful that Jeremy has agreed to be on her channel. Jeremy discovers, he really enjoys being on YouTube with his friends. They’re intros and outros are pretty cool. They’re all different. Christine is always excited and bouncy, Chloe is flirty, Brooke is joyful, Rich and Jake? There’s no words to describe them. Jenna doesn't really have an intro, just a screen with a small theme song that starts her videos and an outro. Michael is always chill with his.

“Chrissy’s on the scene.” Christine smiles. Her outro. “And Scene!”

“Hello my little valentine’s!” Chloe would roll her shoulders. “Stay lovely.”

“Brooke is Lohst is the world!” Brooke giggles with her intro and outro. “Until I’m lost again!”

“Jakey D and Rich! Here to make your life better.” The two would call. “See you next time on Pyro and Jake!” And Rich would always add. “I’m not a pyro!”

“See you next time gossipers! Remember, always keep your eyes open.” Jenna calls, her outro.

Then there’s Michael. “Michael Mell, Online!” It’s always a peace sign with him. “Player One: Offline.”

Jeremy loves being in each video he’s in. A fan base for him forms as time goes on. Jeremy doesn’t even know what to do with himself. Michael is hoping Jeremy will join the YouTuber community, and one day? He does.

Michael discovers a strange video in his recommended. Jeremy’s in it, and it doesn't belong to any of his friends’ channel, nor his own. Then again, Michael would know if he posted a video on his channel.

“Player two, here!” It’s Jeremy’s intro.

Michael nearly drops the phone, Jeremy's got a channel. Better yet, his channel name matches Michael’s. ‘PlayerTwoHeere’. Michael is thrilled, and practically bouncing off the walls.

“I swear, my videos will be more exciting than this. I just wanted to introduce myself to you guys out there.” Jeremy smiles, in the video. “Before I get into that, I just wanted to say that the reason I made this video? It’s because of my boyfriend. He’s PlayerOneMell. He’s amazing, and perfect.”

Michael’s heart is warmed, he swears he’s melting. It’s like Jeremy sent him a digital love letter for the entire world to see.

“And Michael? If you’re watching this. I love you so much, cutie. Thank you for getting me into this. Without you? I don’t think I’d be brave enough to be doing this right now.”

At lunch that day, Michael races over to Jeremy and kisses his face. Jeremy blushes, and giggles as Michael peppers his face with kisses.

“Micah!” Jeremy giggles. “What is all this for?”  
“All those lovely things you said about me in your video.” Michael says softly.

Everyone looks at Michael as soon as he says that, he tried to be quiet. Michael sits next to Jeremy.

“You saw it?”  
“I did.” Michael nods in response.  
“You made your own video?” Jenna asks, curious.  
“Yes.” Jeremy mumbles.

The lunch table explodes with so much curiosity, they frantically grab their phones. Jeremy blushes and moves close to Michael. He’s a little embarrassed. He hasn’t done his own video before, this is his first.

“What’s your channel?” Brooke calls, typing on her phone.  
“What kind of channel is it?” Christine asks, following Brooke’s question quickly.  
“Jerry! Your photo for the video is amazing.” Jake exclaims.  
“Too many questions.” Jeremy squeaks.

Jeremy suddenly feels so overwhelmed, like he’s made the wrong decision. Why are his friend always like this? Jeremy looks up at Michael, he needs Michael to help.

“Guys!” Michael shouts, getting them to quiet down.

Jeremy smiles and kisses Michael on the cheek. Isn’t Michael just the greatest? There is nothing that he would not do for Jeremy.

“Guys! I have an idea!” Rich comments. “I’m sorry Jeremy, that was loud.”  
“It cool.” Jeremy mumbles.  
“What if we all had a joint channel?”  
“What do you mean?” Jake looks at Rich.  
“I mean we all have our own channels, but we are part of like, a group.” Rich sighs.  
“That’s genius. There’s seven channels! We each post one everyday.” Chloe exclaims.  
“SQUIP Squad. That’s our group.” Brooke suggests.  
“If that’s okay?” Michael looks at Jeremy.  
“It’s perfect.” Jeremy smiles.

Jeremy doesn’t always have an easy time finding his place in the world, but this sure makes him feel like he belongs.

“We can easily go on each other’s channels!” Jenna speaks.  
“I call dibs on Michael!” Chloe calls. “He’s got the best viewers.”  
“No.” Michael shakes his head. “I’m with Jeremy.”

Jeremy nods, and Michael kisses his head. Michael and Jeremy were now both a couple on and off the screens of YouTube.

Jeremy is overjoyed that Michael agrees to be in his second video for the channel. Jeremy got his camera all set in his room, facing his bed. They were doing a game review.

“Ready?” Michael asks, and Jeremy nods.  
“Player Two here!”  
“Michael Mell here!” Michael grins. “Wait, should I have said Player one?” He raises an eyebrow.

Jeremy blushes and shakes his head. Hearing Michael say ‘Michael Mell Here’ was almost like ‘Michael Mell _Heere_ ’. Jeremy may have just realized he’s going to be marrying Michael someday. A part of him always knew, but now? He’s just thankful to have Michael. Michael gives him the strength to put himself out the media. It’s a place where Jeremy doesn’t have to be so shy. Jeremy's himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! The title was a bit difficult, but I tried my best. I'm always writing, and I've got a lot of stuff posted! See you guys next post!
> 
> Player One: Offline
> 
> Lol, I love Michael Mell


End file.
